Withering Away
by DetectiveObsessed
Summary: The detectives conduct a raid on a sex trafficking house that goes horribly wrong. Amanda ends up becoming a victim herself and the team must find her. One person in particular is extremely dedicated to bringing her home safe.
1. Prechapter

**Just an idea I had after watching the new episode. Let me know if I should continue. I don't own anyone. Reviews please!(:**

Amanda, Olivia, Fin, Captain, Nick, Munch, and seven uniformed officers stood in a dark alley preparing for their raid of a house they believed to be at the center of a prostitution ring.

"You guys ready?" Liv asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nick grumbled. He always seemed to be in a bad mood now. His wife left him for a job in DC and he felt betrayed by the NYPD for being suspected of acting unprofessional with a prostitute.

One of the uniformed officers busted open the door and the group ran in. Before Amanda was through that door she heard shot fired. She got in and saw Fin was down. Munch was radioing for help and Olivia and Nick were at his side. The uniformed cops were trying to take down all of the preps, there were dozens. She began to run after one of them. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I finally have this written!(: This chapter is hard to read. It going to be pretty rough seas before the romance part. But if you read my post chapter note it will say where the story is kind of going. Thanks! Tell me what you think!(: XOXOX**

Detective Nick Amaro woke up in what appeared to be a hospital bed. He looked to his left and saw his co-worker, Fin stirring in his hospital bed.

What the heck happened?

"Fin, Fin you awake?" Nick asked groggily.

"Ugh," Fin ground as he sat up, "What the hell?". He looked down and realized that he was shot in the arm. It all came flooding back to him. "THe raid man, on the prostitutuion house."

"Uh, yeah yeah, right. Something must have gone wrong." Amaro blankly commented, rubbing the giant egg on the back of his head.

Just then the doctor walked in. She was tall and blonde, probably mid forties. "Hello detectives! Good to see you both have awoken." She smiled. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Well I'm guessing I took a bullet." Fin commented sarcastically, holding up his bandaged arm.

"Haha yes Detective you took one bullet to the arm. It was only a flesh wound and it was easily removed. You should be ready to go back to work in about a week." She turned to look at Nick. "As for you Detective Amaro, you suffered a pretty heavy concussion. I think you need at least two weeks for recovery and we will take it from there."

Nick smiled and nodded, already knowing he would be back at work in a day or two. "What about my partner, Olivia Benson?"

"Detective Benson managed to get out without any major injuries, she is waiting alongside Detective Munch, and your captain in the waiting room." The doctor assured him

Fin's heart dropped. Him and Nick were in the room. Munch, Liv, and Captain were in the waiting room. Where was Amanda? He spoke up quickly, "Where's Amanda Rollins?!"

Nicks face turned to concern when he too had the realization that she was not mentioned in the doctor's reports.

The doctors face turned serious. "We have not seen her in the hospital. Your captain said he wants to come in and speak to you about her. We have also been told not to say anything to the media about her being in the raid."

"Well do you know anything at all?! Is she dead?" Nick questioned urgently.

Fins heart dropped once again when he mentioned that she could be dead. Amanda was his partner, practically his best friend! The thought of her being in danger or not even alive was horrifying to him.

"No detective I would tell you if I did. I will go get you captain." She said as she abruptly walked out the door.

Fin sighed and Nick buried his head in his hands. They sat in science for a few moments until captain and Olivia walked in.

"Hey guys." Olivia said with a plastered smile. They'd obviously hadn't slept since the raid.

"Where's Rollins?" Fin demanded.

"Uhh, we don't exactly know." Captain said with a serious tone in his voice.

Liv continued to explain. "Fin, after you went down me and Nick both came to help you out. Nick, that's when you got hit in the head. Amanda must have seen a victim in another room and went to get her".

"It appears she was kidnapped and taken out a back entrance." Captain stated.

Fin looked as if he was ready to break down in tears, but he held it together. "What are we doing to find her? We have to find her!"

"Fin, this is just as serious to us. We have pretty much all of NYPD looking for her. We have a press block out because we don't want the perps to see just how important this is and kill her to hide evidence. We're going to find her. " Captain assured. It was clear that he was stressed out and worried sick. Amanda was kind of the little sister of the squad. A sweet, innocent, gorgeous, blond that still managed to see the faith in people who others didn't.

"So, what kinda guys are we looking at here?" Nick asked nervously, almost afraid to here the answer.

"Well we can assume it was the same criminals that were in the house. So, Nick, that would be sex traffickers." Olivia answered blankly, almost put off that he even asked.

"Oh, my god." Fin sighed and shook his head.

"Look, we all know Amanda. She's not gonna just let these guys throw her around. She'll put up a fight." Nick announced.

"That's exactly the problem. The more she ticks him off the less time we have." Cragen said, looking at his shoes."I know you two need to recover so we'll put you on desk duty but nobody stops looking for her." He commanded.

Amanda woke up to a splash in the face with icy water. She whimpered lightly as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright light. She managed to put together that she was on a dirt ground. And her wrists were tied up above her head.

"Hey, hey whore! Wake the fuck up you gotta get ready."

Amanda quickly adjusted herself and looked up at the man talking to her. No not talking, ordering her.

He grabbed the rope that was in-between her wrists and yanked her up. She struggled to gather herself on her feet. She felt two beefy hands roughly grab her shoulders to sturdy her. Nervously, she looked up to see a burly Italian man starring down at her.

"Hey, hey sweetheart! You got a busy day today get yourself ready!" A shorter, well dressed man said, snapping in front of her face.

Amanda quickly realized who he was. It was the suspect they were looking for. What was his name again? God she couldn't even remember.

What were they looking at him for?

Uhh. She tried so hard to remember.

Oh shit.

Sex trafficking. Thats why he's telling her to get ready.

The bigger of the men started pushing her along to a small building. It was all grey and stone on the outside. Amanda considered trying to break free and running, but then she remembered how deadly these guys are. She had no idea where she was anyway, there was no use.

They walked across a field to the cold building. Once they arrived at the door the smaller of the men knocked three times before a husky guard from inside let them in. There was a main room with a small kitchen, couch, and t.v, then there was a small bedroom lacking a door. The men led Amanda to the room and violently threw her on the floor. Amanda couldn't help let out a small cry as she hit the ground.

The larger of the men assisted her to sit up. "Look sweet cheeks, you're going to have to get a little more of a pain tolerance if you don't want to be punished extra."

"I'm not going to do what you want me to." She said. She surprised herself about how strong she sounded.

"Look babe." The small man said, "You got it good here. We give you your own room. And we ain't even gonna use you at night."

Amanda looked up at him with death in her eyes.

He leaned in and wrapped his arm around her, talking right into her ears. "We save the valuable girls like you for our high profile clients." He slowly slid his hand up to cup her breast, squeezing it roughly. Amanda did not take to action, she recoiled and sent her fist flying at his face.

Before she felt it hit flesh, the bigger Italian man had her in a choke hold and the guard was holding her pelvis to the ground.

The well dressed man, appearing to be the ring leader started laughing. "It's not going to work like that here. You're not a cop anymore, you're our property." He bent down and started to feel her up in any spot that wasn't already being held down by the two bigger men.

Finally they let her go, she fell to the ground then felt a foot blow into her abdomen, the leader bent down to her again. "Be ready in an hour, we have to leave for you first job." He proceeded to leave to room with the other two men.

Once she was able to recover from her blows to the stomach, Amanda scanned her surroundings. There was a rack full of what looked to be size 00 dresses and a vanity with a mirror that had a curling iron and a bag of makeup laying on it . She stood up and randomly grabbed a dress off the rack. Next, she began the slow and painful process of taking off her cloths. When she caught a look of herself in nothing but a bra and underwear in the mirror she broke down in silent tears. Her once pristine body was now covered in cuts and bruises.

She was so distraught over her appearance that she didn't even notice when the guard walked in with a bucket and washcloth. He also had a bag of frozen peas with him.

"Oh no, I keep telling them not to rough up my ladies so much." The man said with heavy accent.

Amanda jumped and turned around to look at him, uncomfortable with the fact she wasn't wearing clothes and tears were streaming down her face.

"Come here sweetheart," he said gently taking her hand and leading her to the bed, "lay down."

Amanda looked at him and begged. "Please don't, not now. Please"

The man looked and her and shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder urging her to get on the bed. "No, no, no. I don't do that. I just get you ready. Now lay down."

Reluctantly, she obeyed. She carefully got on the bed and lied down on her back. The man stayed standing next to the bed, examining every part of her body, practically raping her with his eyes. Then her took her arm and started wiping the dirt way with a rag drenched in cold water from the bucket. He went on to wipe her neck, chest, stomach, other arm, and legs. Then, he made her flip over to do the back of her body.

When he was done washing the dirt of her he told her to flip back over on to her back. "When you get more trust we let you take showers, but for now we don't risk you running."

She nodded and flinched as he started to caress her legs and bikini area.

He then walked out of the room for a brief moment and came back with a container and some thin cloths.

Oh god no.

Amanda lied on the bed in horror trying to compress her yelps as the man waxed even inch of hair off her body. When he was done he applied an aloe lotion to try and "take the pain away."

She just wanted to be gone. 'My life is over' she though. She knew that the NYPD would be looking for her, but she didn't know if they'd ever find her. And she was not willing to live through this very long…

And she hasn't even been to her first "job" yet.

"Okay sweet heart, All done. Now you put on makeup over bruises and pick dress of your choice. Be ready in twenty minutes with your hair done. You can use that bag of peas as ice for your bruises. Just don't ruin them, it's your dinner." He smiled a toothy grin and left the room.

Amanda made her way to where she had left the dress and slipped it on. It was so small she couldn't even breath. She used the makeup on the vanity to try and make herself look okay so they wouldn't get mad at her. Then she put loose curls in her hair.

Not more than five minutes after she finished did the shorter man walk in. "Ahh you clean up very nice." Amanda tried to smile at him but it was a failed attempt.

"Not lets go. You got a lineup waiting for you my dear." He said giving her a spank on the butt. She reluctantly followed, fearing what was to come..

**WOW. That was hard to write. Now I will promise you. THIS IS A ROMANCE STORY. Amanda will be rescued by chapter four. It's not all going to be this stuff that's so hard to read and write. I just feel it is important to set a mood for the story. It's very angsty. The next chapter is a long one and I will have it up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!**

**SEX TRAFFICKING IS A REAL PROBLEM, not just something portrayed on SVU. For more information please go to this website**

** .org  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! New chapter! This one is pretty angsty too, but it starts to look up! Reviews make me write faster!(:**

Fin stared at his computer screen aimlessly searching for a lead on where Amanda could be. He tried so hard to focus on finding her but he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to what she could be enduring. He had to stop. It was killing him.

The whole team was working non stop to try and find her. "We got something!" Liv stoop up and announced to the squad. They all came and surrounded a Liv's desk.

"What do you got?" Fin asked seriously.

"A 911 call came in about 20 minutes ago about a van being spotted at shell station in Jersey." She said.

"And?" Captain insisted.

"There apparently was a blond in her late twenties to early thirties tied up in the back and appeared to be crying." Liv said, saddened at the thought that Amanda could be scared to the point of tears. We got uni's searching for the van now. Even if it's not her it sounds like it needs to be followed up.

"We have a officer out there possibly being subjected to the sex slave trade I think that needs to be our first priority." Nick commented.

"Well if theres another girl out there being kidnapped we need to investigate that too!" Liv snapped.

Even though he agreed with Nick, Fin knew Liv was right.

"Okay the van was spotted in Jersey let Jersey handle it." Cragen yelled. "We need all eyes looking for Rollins. The less time she spends in there the less damage done." He stormed into his office.

With that, the team resumed looking at their computers and answering phones, looking for leads. Fin's mind began to wonder back to what Amanda was thinking when she was being kidnapped. Fear? Rage? Both?

Nick was also staring at his screen. Rollins was kidnapped. Rollins was turning into a victim. It was unimaginable. She was so strong. Always the rock of the team, not letting any cases get to her. Even though they all felt a subconscious need to protect her, since she was the youngest and new to the city, she really never needed it. But now she was in danger, she needed them to find her and he was determined to do so.

All they could do was hope it was Amanda in that van and the Jersey police were going to find her safe. But, until they found out they could only search for more leads.

"Okay CSU just combed her apartment and there was no sign that she or anyone else has been there since the raid." Munch announced to the team.

"Okay then we are defiantly looking for the perps from the trafficking house. I'll put a BOLO out on their car now." Nick said.

"Already done!" Liv hollered.

Just then captain came out of his office. "Jersey police found the van, its not Rollins".

Everyone let out a sigh of frustration as they were disappointed with the news.

"We gotta find her soon."Munch muttered.

…

They had been in the car driving for about thirty minutes. Amanda starred blankly out the window, the leader's hand resting on her upper thigh.

"Okay now sweetie you have to treat this first guy right. We chose you for two reasons. A, you're gorgeous and B, I know you're gonna fight back. That really turns this next guy on." He gave her thigh a squeeze, "Now I suggest you actively participate in this, the last girl that just lied there ended up with a bullet in her head with this guy." The man who was driving the car, the same one from the bed earlier, started to chuckle.

The leader spoke again, this time quieter and closer to her ear. "Now I suppose Carlos has got you fixed up all nice doesn't he." He reached under her skirt and rubbed her thigh and bikini area.

The leader smiled and let out a chuckle. "Carlos you never fail to disappoint."

Amanda tired her best to hold back tears. She felt like an animal. Like there was no value to her life what so ever. She thought about what the squad might be doing to find her, if they were doing anything at all. She thought about her partner, Fin. She thought about Liv, Nick, and her captain. Fin always made her feel safe. She could tell that he cared about her so much. Liv and Nick always had her back. She trusted Olivia with her life. And Nick, she knew that if Nick finds out what these people are doing to her, he'd make sure they'd never see the light of day again. She just hoped they hadn't given up on looking for her. If another important case came in, surly it would take priority over her. The victim could be someone with a real family looking for her or someone that doesn't have a damn gambling addiction.

They pulled in to the driveway of a gated mansion. There were three men in suits that opened the car door and helped her out. Two of them escorted her into the house and the other one stayed to talk with the men.

"You're a very lucky little whore." One of the men said as he walked her down the halls of the mansion. Finally they walked to a double door bedroom and one of them knocked on the door.

A man came and answered, wearing a silk robe. He couldn't have been any taller than she was. He was probably mid forties, early fifties. Defiantly not the most attractive, but it was clear he had money.

"Ah you're here. I've been waiting a while for you princess." He smiled at Amanda, gently pulling her in to the room. The doors closed behind her and the other men were both gone. Amanda smiled at him gently and looked around the room. It was velvet everywhere, a round bad, and a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Now what do you say we get straight to it sweetie." With that, he began to rub his hands all over her back and ruthlessly kiss and suck on her neck. She struggled to hold back tears and he unzipped her dress with one hand and it feel to the floor. Next, he removed her bra and panties, taking his sweet time to look over her whole body, making sure to apply pressure on bruises to make her squirm. Right as Amanda was about to brake down in tears he roughly picked her up into a fireman's carry and literally chucked her at the bed. Then, before she had the time to get up he was on top of her. She could feel his member hardening as she struggled to get free.

When he finally decided he had left more than enough hickies on her neck, he spoke up "Now, this isn't going to happen very much, but since your new I'l use some lube." He said it as if he was granting her a gift. In the back of her mind she was grateful to be saved from that type of dry pain, but still.

As the man began raping her Amanda let her tears flow free. It only turned him on more. She could feel every little movement his sick body made and it made her want to die. She felt like a worthless piece of shit.

Unfortunately for the man, he was done a little quicker than he might of liked. Amanda was relieved that it was finally over and started to sit up. But, she was immediately thrown back down to her lying position.

"I still got another hour with you honey. It's time for you to have some fun."

She couldn't' stop herself from wondering what he was talking about. She tried so hard to numb herself but just couldn't. All her worst nightmares came true when she heard the noise.

A vibrator. He was going to turn her body against her.

He pressed it violently to her. Causing her to squirm. It wasn't pleasure at this point ,thank god, it was pain. But, unfortunately that man figured that out and managed to find a speed that affected her. He smiled as he dipped a finger in her and felt wetness. She began to cry harder as she realized that she was reaching climax.

'No don't let yourself. Don't let him win.'

But, her body got the best of her. And he managed to take advantage of her body's reaction over and over again until the hour was up.

She laid on the bed, breathless and humiliated. Tears were steadily falling down her face. The man, who was laying next to her started trying to make small talk.

"So where you from babe? You got an accent." He asked smiling, placing a hand on her hip bone.

Amanda didn't remember saying a word to him. Maybe he heard it when she cried.

"I-I'm from Georgia." She said quietly.

"Ahh Georgia peach." He said teasingly. He moved his hand up closer to her breast and nuzzled closer to her neck. Kissing it in-between breaths.

Amanda breathing caught. She flashed back to the time that Liv had called her Georgia peach. The whole squad laughed and it started to become her nickname. Most everyone called her that except Fin, he knew how much it bothered her.

Amanda was taken out of her day dream by a violent knock on the door.

"All done, I need my whore back." She heard the leader say.

The man quickly got up and put his cloths back on, Amanda followed his lead and squeezed in to the dress. The man then opened of the door and shoved Amanda into Carlos, who was standing next to the leader. They both then led her back to the van they came in. She could barley walk, trying to ignore the semen running down her leg.

She couldn't help but break down in tears once she was in the van. Both of the men were outside getting their pay and asking the client about her "performance."

What was she going to do? She had no clue where she was, it definitely didn't look like the New York she had gotten used to.

Carlos and the leader got back in the car, this time the leader was driving.

Carlos was in the back and sat next to her, putting his arm around her. He almost seemed to feel bad for her, the way he rubbed her shoulder and wiped away her tears. She was glad for the gentle comfort, but sickened by it at the same time. He looked horrified when he saw the semen dripping down her leg. "Son of a bitch came in you!" He said loudly enough for the leader to take notice. They both looked at Amanda for confirmation and she nodded her head weakly.

The leader spoke up, "Alright sweet cheeks we can't have you getting knocked up. I'll give you a pill when we get back but next time you outta lay down the law."

"Okay.." Amanda whimpered, barley audible. She was happy that she would be returning to her little room, where she wouldn't be raped.

But then she was crushed when they pulled up to another mansion. There she was thrown into another room, with another man, where she was raped, again.

This time however, after the man left she was allowed time by herself in the room to get cleaned up. It made her assume that she would be raped at least one more time today. As she looked around the room for a tissue box, there was something that caught her eye.

A cell phone.

She glanced under the door, making sure no one was right outside, then reached for it.

13% charge left, it was enough. Without thinking she dialed the first number she thought of.

…

Fin had come no closer to finding any leads on his computer. The BOLO on the van had gone no where. The team was no closer to finding Amanda. He walked over to Liv's desk to check once again to see if she had gotten anywhere. "How you doing?"

She sighed, "Not any better than you are."

Captain came walking out of his office and approached the two of them. "Fin, I'm thinking about taking you off desk duty. We need someone to go out and follow leads. You up for it?"

"Yeah, cap I'm-", he was interrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating.

_Unknown_

The three of them exchanged a suspicious glance and Fin answered the phone. "Hello?" His face lit up. "Amanda!"

"_Hey Fin."_

He didn't know what to say. It sounded like she had been crying, she was sniffling. "Are you okay?", that was what was most important to him.

_"Um, yeah yeah. I'm fine. No major injuries." _She said, her voice cracking.

Fin looked up and realized hat basically the whole squad room was starring at him. He got up and headed toward an interview room, motioning for Captain, Nick, and Liv to follow.

"Alright 'manda I'm in an interview room with Cap, Nick, and Liv I'm going to put you on speaker alright?"

_"Um okay. I don't know how long I can talk though." _

The team was relieved to hear her voice.

Liv spoke up, "Amanda do you have any idea where you are?"

_"No, no I don't. They're keeping' me in a stone building that's out in the middle of a field. But they've been shipping me everywhere during the day."_ Her voice began to waver.

The team exchanged nervous glances. "Sweetie who's they?" Captain asked gently.

She took a deep breath, _"The same guys we were looking at for the raid."_

Nick looked down at his feet, without looking up he asked what they were all dreading. "Have they been selling you out?"

_"Yeah."_

Their hearts all broke. Fin buried his head in his hands.

"How are you calling us?" Cragen asked.

_"They gave me time after the last guy left to get ready. I saw the phone sitting on the floor, it must have fell out of his pocket."_

"Have you recognized any of the men, Amanda?" Liv asked, in a quieter tone than usual.

_"No, but they all seem like they have a lot of m-money." _

She completely broke down on the phone.

All of the detectives looked at each other in shock, this was worse than they thought.

"Stay strong Rollins, we're gonna get you out of there soon." Amaro reassured her.

_"How? I have no clue where I am and these guys are untraceable. They've all got disposable phones."_ She choked out.

"Okay, Amanda what kind of disposable phones do they have?" Cragen asked.

_"They're TracFones. Just the small one with the small sc-screen and buttons on the front."_

"Okay, well Amanda that's something. We're not going to stop looking at all. We are going to get you got of there." Cragen said reassuringly.

_"Okay.. Thanks guys." _She could barley manage to even speak in between sobs.

They all said their goodbyes to her and and Fin took the phone off speaker as they cleared out of the room. "Amanda are you still there?"

_"Yeah Fin, I'm here."_

"Okay 'Manda I know tho is hard and I know that you're scared. But you can get through this." Amanda said nothing. But, Fin knew she was still there by the sound of her staggered breathing.

"You're not weak and you can't let yourself think that."

_"Fin, I did everything they said today. I didn't even try to fight." _She said in a low voice, full of shame.

"Amanda you're trying to survive. If you fight them they'll hurt you worse. That's out of your control. Just keep fighting to survive. We're gone get you soon." Fin shook his head. He wanted to kill the bastards that did this to her. He heard to gasp.

_"Fin I have to go."_

Fin stared at his phone as the call was disconnected. He let a stray tear fall from his eyes and buried his head in his hands, wondering what made her have to leave so quick. Had she been caught on the phone? Were they hurting her?

Suddenly he heard Liv's voice call from the squad room.

"I contacted the nearest TracFone seller to the prostitution house, they're sending over a list of all sales. It should be in the fax in a few minutes."

"Chances are they bought new ones a couple of days before they took her so that would be…. Monday or Tuesday." Nick thought out loud.

"Yep", Liv said walking over from the fax machine. "Three TracFones were purchased from SpeedyMart on Monday night. And we have the numbers. I'll google them now." She sat down at her computer and typed in the first number. "Martinez Message Services" she announced out loud. "Prices ranging for all incomes. Pick your own 'message therapist'"

They all grunted in disgust at the wording of the website.

"Phone number to call is listed right on the bottom." Olivia said, with purpose in her voice, looking up at the team.

"Okay," Cragen grunted, "here's how we're gonna play it."


	4. Chapter 3

Amanda stared out the window of the van, looking at the moon. She had gone numb from the day's events. She felt guilty that she had to hang up the phone on her partner, he probably thought she had been caught. Thank goodness, she hadn't been. She heard Carlos coming down that hall and managed to hide the phone before he came in. She couldn't imagine how bad they would have hurt her had they heard her talking on the phone. Well, maybe it wouldn't have even mattered. After what she just endured it didn't even matter what they did to her now.

She had never experienced so much physical pain in her life. But, that was nothing compared to the mental pain. She remembered being dragged out of the room after she talked to Fin and taken to another room down the hall. She remembered Carlos opening the door. She remembered seeing four men smiling at her, roped in hand. She remembered being tied down to the bed. And she wished she didn't remember what came after.

They pulled up to the stone building and both men got out of the front seat. Carlos opened her door and helped her out, knowing she couldn't walk very well. Something about her somber attitude must have put him off. Because later instead of gently wiping her off like the night before, her just sprayed her down with a freezing cold garden hose. Amanda was almost glad when the hot wax came. It felt good on her cold skin….. That is, until he ripped it off.

They gave her a pair of sweats to wear to bed and she gratefully put them on. A few minutes later Carlos walked in with a bottle of cream for the cuts on her face. He ordered her to sit down on the bed and she obeyed. He then gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

She felt an open hand smack the side of her face with tremendous force.

"That's what you get for crying all the damn time. You gotta quit it." He screamed in her face.

Amanda quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

After he applied the cream turned off the lights as he left, leaving her to cry herself to sleep in the dark.

….

Fin sat at his desk, a fake name, credit card number, and address were written on a paper in front of him. Liv sat on one side of him and captain on the other. He carefully dialed the number on the computer screen into the prepaid phone. It rang four times before an answer.

"_Hello this is Carlos"_

_"_Hey Carlos. Um, I was wondering if you could hook me up with a girl" Fin said quietly, trying not to set and triggers in the man's head.

_"Sir I need to know whatcho talking about when you say 'set me up'" _The man said gruffly.

"Well," Fin chuckled, "man I think you know what I'm talking about."

"_Alright bro, I only got one with me right now but I can hook ya up with some others. What are you looking for?" _

Fin tried his best to come up with a good description of Amanda. "Yeah man, you got like a blond? Late twenties maybe early thirties? I don't want a skeleton, gimme one with some muscle."

_"Yeah man I got just what you're looking for. She's new though, not broken in yet. Slut still cries every time."_

Fin's heart dropped but he forced a chuckle, "Nothing wrong with that."

"_Alright bro she's not cheap though." _

Fin laughed. "As much as it takes. Gimme a good one."

_"Yeah she's a good one. A cop." _

Fin groaned, "Perfect. When can I get her?"

_"Well she's got a pretty booked up day tomorrow, you can get her last if you want, around nine. But if you wanna throw an extra hundred on there you can have her first thing in the morning. That way she won't be all worn out." _He was bargaining.

"I want her first thing in the morning." There was no way in hell that he was going to let Amanda go through another day of being raped.

"_Okay man, I'll text you the address. Be there by 8:45. If you're any later, we get to use her. See you there." _

Amaro heard the phone click. He looked up at Nick, Liv, and Cragen. "8:45, tomorrow morning. We're gonna get her."

….

Amanda woke in the middle of the night. At least, she thought it was the middle of the night. There was no way to tell. Her stomach growled with hunger. She realized she hadn't eaten since before she was taken. She looked in the dark trying to find the bag of peas that the man had given her, but it was no where to be found. She needed food, soon. Her stomach was killing her and it was getting to the point that she was dizzy.

She stood up and tiptoed out to the kitchen area. The leader was gone and she saw Carlos asleep on the couch. As quietly as she could, she opened the fridge. Hearing Carlos shuffle on the couch, she froze in place.

"Watcha doin sweetheart?" He groaned.

"I-I was just looking for some food. It would be embarrassing if my stomach growled when-" She was interrupted by a hand ruffly gripping each shoulder.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Get up."

Amanda obeyed and slowly got to her feet, shaking. He put his arm around her and pushed her to the bedroom. "I'm sorry! Please don't-" A flying fist into her kidney made her go flying at the ground. She was paralyzed with pain. Just as she started to get up, a foot went crashing into her ribs. She felt some of them crack, causing her to scream out in pain.

She couldn't think any time she had ever truly screamed before. Tears were crashing down her cheeks. Carlos laughed and walked back out to the couch. She didn't even get up though, she couldn't move. She cried herself to sleep on the cold hard ground.

…

Amanda woke from her sleep to Carlos shaking her violently. "Rise and shine sweetheart, we gotta leave for a job in a half hour."

Amanda almost started to cry at the thought of another day of having to be subjected to the torture she went through yesterday. She slowly pick herself off the ground and peeled off her sweatpants. She was horrified to see that her entire torso was black and blue. She looked in the closet and picked out the loosest dress she could find, that wasn't very loose at all. It was a red dress what only went down to her mid thigh. It squeezed her ribcage and she could feel every single one of the cracked ribs.

She didn't even bother trying to cover up the bruises, it was no use. She only put some eye makeup on and straightened her hair. She walked out to the living room where Carlos and the leader were standing. "I heard you misbehaved last night." The leader spit in her face.

"I'm-I'm very sorry" She said. She had basically given up on trying to fight them, it was no use.

They shoved her in the van and drove off. "Alright slut, you gotta make this guy really happy, he's paying a lot of money to see you first thing in the morning." The leader spoke.

Carlos laughed, "Oh, and you don't have to try to hold back the tear, this guys seems the have a fetish for it."

Amanda nodded slowly, trying not to break down right there. She knew if she did there would be consequences. She saw that they were heading into Jersey and wondered where they were going. They stopped in the middle of a field.

She saw Carlos and the leader put on their winter coats and scarves, it was only about thirty degrees out. They both got out of the car and Carlos opened her door and pulled her out. "See that building way over there? We gotta walk to it. The man that lives here doesn't want his wife to see so we can't pull in in the van." He said, giving her a spank on the butt at the end.

The farther they walked, the colder Amanda was. She envied them in their winter clothes, while she was barley wearing anything. She struggled to walk on the uneven surface while wearing the four inch heels they had given her. As they approached the house, she became more nervous. They walked up on the doorstep and knocked on the door. A huge man answered, he looked oddly familiar but she didn't know where she had seen him.

"You Sam?" Carlos asked.

"No, Sam's up in the room waiting for you, my dear." The familiar man stroked her chin. Carlos and the leader dragged her in. The leader made himself comfortable in the living room and Carlos escorted her up the stairs and to the room. He knocked on the door three times before a man opened it.

Her heart jumped out of her chest when she saw him. It was Fin.

…..

His heart broke when he saw her. She was shivering, blue, bruised, broken, and bloody. His partner had fallen and now she was broken. She was in a skin tight dress, looking so uncomfortable and self conscious. She starred at him in shock, looking like she was going to break down in relief right here.

He was broken out of his trance when Carlos spoke and groped Amanda, "She what you wanted?"

His blood boiled, that man just groped his partner. He just assaulted her right in front of him. Yet, he had to put aside his rage and play along.

He chuckled, "Exactly." Fin grabbed her waist and walked into the room so she was practically leaning on him.

Carlos grinned, "Enjoy yourself, if she fucks up don't be afraid to hit her." He closed the door and left.

Fin immediately let go of Amanda, giving her her space. But, she didn't move, she clung to his shirt. He realized that she was silently crying into him and quickly wrapped his arms around her. He slowly stroked her hair, whispering into her ear. "You're safe baby. It's okay."

Fin gently guided her to sit on the bed. Once she was sitting he slowly looked her over accessing her injuries. He noticed she was shivering uncontrollably. Fin realized that he had brought her sweats in the bag he brought. He claimed it was "toys" when Carlos asked. He let go of her hand momentarily to go grab then and then he set them down next to her. "This may be more comfortable."

She looked up at him, and for the first time he saw her face. She had been broken, a bruised eye, and a split lip. She looked like she was hurting inside too. "Thanks, Fin" She tried to smile.

She stood up to take her dress off and he went to face the other wall. "No, Fin you're gonna need to see eventually." She whimpered as she reached to unzip her dress. He went to assist her and she flinched away at his touch.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said quietly as he unzipped it all of the way. He was horrified at what he saw as the dress fell to the ground. Her skin was marred with bruises and cuts. There was an especially dark bruise over her ribcage. "You have any broken ribs?"

"I think so" She said quietly.

He then helped her put on the sweats and sit back down on the bed. "Amanda, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's not you fault. Fin, you found me. It's all that matters." Her voice cracked as she looked up at him and smiled.

He noticed that her bones were especially pronounced, "Whens the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast the day I was taken."

He pulled a granola bar out of the bag and gave it to her. She carefully nibbled on it until it was gone. "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"In about two hours swats gonna come in and search for any other victims. There will be a bus out waiting for you." He said, squeezing her hand.

"Will you come in the bus with me?" She asked, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"If you want me to." He said looking at her sympathetically.

"I don't want to be alone with those paramedics." She shook as she admitted it.

Fin looked at her shocked. She was afraid that a paramedic was going to attack her. She wanted him to protect her. "I'm not going to leave you alone with anyone until you're ready." He wrapped his arm around her.

She nodded and began to doze off in his warm embrace.

"We still have another hour and forty five minutes, why don't you take a nap?". She nodded and gladly accepted his help to lay down on the bed but objected when he went to sit up.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked softly.

"Of course." Fin laid down next to her and gently laid his arm over her, being mindful of her broken ribs. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay. Sorry its taken so long. I'm having major writer's block. So, here is a kind of filler chapter. Comment and let me know what you think should happen!**

Amanda could hear quiet talking around her. Her eyes shot open and she gasped loudly as she felt her sweat shirt slowly being moved over her ribs. She couldn't help letting out a whimper when she felt a cold hand gently touch her side.

"Amanda, sweetie wake up." She heard a gentle voice say. Her eyes shot open and she saw Liv standing over her. Along side her were Cragen, Munch, and Amaro, all wearing their bullet proof vests. Fin was still sitting on her bed to her left. Amanda arched her back to try and lower her sweat shirt back down covering her stomach but was quickly brought to a halt by the pain in her rib cage.

Munch laid a gentle hand her her knee. "Careful Rollins you have some broken ribs."

Amanda glanced over at Fin, who then helped her adjust the sweat shirt. "Good to see you guys." She finally spoke up, offering a weak smile. They all smiled back at her, obviously concerned.

"Good to see you too Amanda." Cragen said. It almost looked like he was getting teary eyed.

"The paramedics will be here any second. We're gonna get you fixed up." Amaro saided, placing his hand on hers and giving it a squeeze.

Amanda look up at Fin again.

"I'm still riding with you. Don't worry."

She give him a nod and looked around her. She was laying flat on the bed. Fin was at her side, sitting up and holding her hand. On her right the side the bed was lined with the rest of the standing detectives. Liv was closest to her head, then Cragen, then Munch, and Nick was standing by her feet. As much as she hated the fact that they were all looking at her injuries, she liked the fact that they were all there to protect her.

There was a knock at the door and two paramedics, one male and one female. came in with a stretcher. The detectives moved out of the way. They set up the stretcher to the right on Amanda and she began so sit up, trying to stand up. She winced in pain as she moved.

"Relax, detective." The male paramedic said as he reached under her arms and knees to lift her up. Amanda recoiled at the contact, letting out a small scream and a steady stream of tears. The paramedic jumped back. Fin instinctively reached for her hand and wiped the tears off her face.

Cragen snapped at the paramedic. "What in the world would make you think it is okay to man handle a rape victim like that?"

"Captain we just need to get her to the hospital!"

Amanda let out a small sob when she heard her captain call her a victim. Nick walked over closer to where Liv was by her head with the female paramedic. "Okay Amanda we need to get you to a hospital." He said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Is it okay if I pick you up and carry you to the stretcher so we can get you in the ambulance?" Nick asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

She lifted up her arms and bent her legs to make it easier on him. He lifted her with ease and gently laid her on the stretcher. Fin made his way over and grabbed her hand with one hand and use the other to brush her bangs off of her face. Nick still held eye contact with the broken detective. "You're gonna be okay." He said, letting a tear fall. He had tried so hard not to let his emotions get to him. But, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He couldn't stand seeing her scared.

Cragen, who had long since shooed the the male paramedic away, came over. "Alright sweetie he's not gonna ride with you. We're gonna get you to Mercy." With that, the female paramedic and Fin wheeled her out of the building and to the ambulance.

They lifted her in, shut the doors and took off. Fin sat above her, still holding her hand, and stroked her hair. The first thing the paramedic did was put her on oxygen. She then looked up at Fin "You said she has some broken ribs?" Fin nodded.

The paramedic then looked down at Amanda. "Detective, I need to see the injuries."

Amanda closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. When she opened her eyes she looked up at Fin. "It's okay 'Manda. No one's going to hurt you."

"Okay." She said weakly. Fin held eye contact with her as the paramedic cut off her sweat shirt so she was only wearing a bra on her top half.

As much as Fin didn't want to make her feel violated by looking at her, he had to see the extent of the injuries. Almost as if she was giving him permission, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Fin looked at her torso and let out a gasp. Apparently it was loud enough for Amanda to hear because she began to cry silently. Placing a comforting hand on her cheek, he took in her injuries.

Her torso was marred with scratches, her ribs were black, and her breasts were covered in bruises and bite marks.

She shot up as the paramedic placed her hand on her ribs and applied pressure. "Breath detective."

Amanda suffered while she applied pressure to every single broken rib. Fin wiping away every tear and never breaking eye contact.

It was breaking his heart to see her in so much pain. "Are you almost done?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry. But she has a lot of injuries. They'll put her on some pain meds but I don't think that will help all the way." She worked her way down to the last couple ribs but stopped abruptly when Amanda full out screamed as she applied pressure to an especially mangled rib.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS WITHOUT HER ON SOME PAIN MEDICATION. YOU'RE TORTURING HER." Fin yelled, causing Amanda to whimper.

The paramedic threw her hands up in the air. "OKAY. We're almost there but you're not going to be able to stay with her when the doctors work."

With that, they rode in scilence the rest of the way there. Except for the occasional whipper from Amanda or the constant soothing from Fin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'll be able to update faster when school get's out on the sixth (PRAISE THE LORD). I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think! Also review and let me know ****where you'd like to see this story go! **

Fin adjusted himself, trying to get comfortable in the hospital chair. He tried to be quiet, knowing that Amanda really needed her sleep. He had been sitting by her hospital bed for the past couple hours, just watching her breath. He had never been so thankful to watch someone sleep. He really hadn't had time to reflect on how close he'd come to losing his partner. Just the thought that the next time he could have seen her might have been on the autopsy table truly frightened him.

She looked so peaceful, sleeping without pain. Probably not thinking about what she had just recently endured. Her blond hair was spread out over her pillow with her bangs sprawled across her porcelain face. She was adjusted on her side, with pillows placed strategically to take pressure off the broken ribs. Her hands were crossed loosely over her chest, almost as if she was trying to warm up as she was falling asleep. The skin on her cheeks still showed the red trails that her tears took as they cascaded down. It had not been a pleasant few hours.

_ Fin thought back to when the ambulance pulled up to the hospital and the doors opened. Amanda shivered as the rush of cold winter air cascaded in. The paramedic covered her up with a blanket at Fin's request. Some hospital personnel came and help lift her stretcher out of the ambulance and on to the wheels. Amanda grasped Fins hand with both of hers for dear life, whimpering for him not to let her go. The nurses stood, waiting for permission to wheel her away._

_ Fin used his free hand to brush the stray pieces of her bangs away from her face, then he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears. "You got this Amanda. I'll be there waiting when they're done. But you can do it. I believe in you."_

_ The helpless blond let out a shaky sigh. "But Fin, what if they try-"_

_ Fin didn't let her finish. "They won't. And if they do, they'll have a whole squad of cops gunning them down before they can." He waited for her to give him a nod before letting go of her hands and watching the doctors wheel her through double doors to the trauma center. He turned around and buried his face in his shaky hands. _

_ Why the hell would a son of a bitch do this to a woman like Amanda? What would posses someone to put her through hell like that? To break her like that? To make her completely and utterly fall apart like that? _

_ He was broken out of his trance when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Nick standing before him, looking down. "She's gonna be okay man. Rollins is a fighter. She'll be bustin perps again in no time."_

_Fin shook his head, "No man. It's bad. She's really bad. Not physically, but she's emotionally, nah man it's not good." _

_Amaro looked at him. "Just be there for her man. Be there through it all. The PTSD, the nightmares, the crying, the flashbacks, the trial, be there for it all. Be there for her." Fin looked at him and nodded. Amaro took the hint to walk away and give him his space. He knew what Fin was going through. He had gone through the same thing when his wife came home. Amanda and Fin weren't married, but you don't need to be married to help someone you care about so much. _

_For the next few hours Fin just sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear from the doctor. Captain, Liv, and Munch all stopped by and told him to go home and get some sleep, but there was no way in hell he was going to have Amanda wake up and him not be here. After a few more hours of waiting, the doctor walking in to the waiting room and summoned him over._

_"How is she?" Fin asked, not wasting anytime._

_"She's going to be okay, just in pain. She has 3 broken ribs, a mild concussion, and a fractured collar bone. She was in too much pain for us just to examine her so we put her out for a little bit, she should be waking up soon" She said quietly._

_Fin nodded. _

_"We did preform a rape kit while she was unconscious. You shouldn't have any problem finding evidence to bust these guys detective. Put them away, they deserve to be locked up in hell for what they did."_

_He hated hearing that they preformed a rape kit on his partner. She was raped. All of her power was stripped away from her. _

_"Detective? Are you okay?" The nurse asked Fin. _

_"Yeah yeah I am. When can I see her?" He shook out of his trance._

_"Well we like to have family see her fir-"_

_"She doesn't have any here. The family she does have doesn't give a damn." He interrupted bluntly._

_"Okay, I can let you up to see her, because you seem to be close. She' s still sleeping and we shouldn't wake her up. It's the first time she's been able to sleep comfortably in a while." The nurse said, leading him down the hallways of the hospital._

_"Is she on pain medication?" Fin asked. It was important to him that she wasn't in too much physical pain on top of her emotional pain. _

_"Yes she is, so if she is slurring her words when she wakes up thats why." She led him to the door leading to Amanda's room. "Oh and nightmares are common after this sort of trauma, I'm sure you're aware. If you suspect she's having one wake her up gently. We wouldn't want her having a panic attack." _

_"Thank you." Fin nodded and gently opened the door. He slipped through and stood for a minute to take in the appearance of his partner. She looked comfortable on the bed. There was a mad bruise on her forehead and his blood boiled when he saw the hickies on her neck. He walked over to the side of her bed and took a seat in his chair. He wanted so badly to grasp her hard, but he knew it would wake her. _

Now, he still sat in his chair. A nurse had brought him coffee a few moments ago, which he appreciated. He was texting Liv, telling her about Amanda's condition. The only other person that could see her right now was Cragen, and he decided to respect her privacy and he would come visit when she was ready.

Fin looked up from his iMessage conversation with Liv when she noticed Amanda fidgeting him her sleep. She groaned as pressure was put on her ribs. She was jolted from her sleep by the shooting pain. Her eyes shot open and she sighed in pain trying to readjust herself.

"Here 'Manda I gotcha." Fin leaned over and placed a pillow in a place that took the pressure off of her ribs.

"Thanks Fin" She offered a weak smile. Her voice was quiet and shaky. It was obvious she had just been sleeping for awhile.

"No problem girl, how you feeling?" He said, lightly placing his hand on hers and giving it a squeeze.

"Other than my ribs, I feel okay. I'm afraid to look in the mirror though." She giggled. It seemed as though her pain medication was keeping her in good spirits.

"Nah you don't look that bad. Just a few bruises that will fade." He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

She looked at him with her grayish blue eyes. "Fin?"

"Wassup?"

"Thanks, for everything. It- it means a lot to me, you're helping a lot." She let a tear leak from her eye.

"Thats what I'm here for. I'll be here every step of the way, whenever you need me." He said, giving her hand a squeeze.

She closed her eyes. "Im seriously so lucky to have you as my partner."

He looked into her eyes. "I'm lucky to still have my partner."


End file.
